Raiden and Kaze
by Gin no Kitsune
Summary: It all ended. Then they returned. This is the story of two brothers who broke even the rules of time to fix their mistakes and save their village. With many fawning girls, the Yondaime's son revealed, and ruins that aren't ruins, the story isn't the exact same. NaruHina and SasuxOC. Rated T but may go up.


**A/N: This is my first time writing in the Narutoverse. I noticed many different incomplete and complete Time Travel stories. The best is Third Fang's "Yet again," go check that out. Anyways, let's get the story started!**

Gin- Talking

_No_- Thinking

**Kitsune**- Bjuu/Boss summon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. The new jutsu are mine as are the OCs. The rest belongs to Kishi-sama.**

BOOM!

"Do…be…" Sasuke breathed out slowly.

"Kuso! Man teme, why?!" exclaimed the blond holding him. It had been going fine; they were winning until Madara became the Juubi Jinchūriki. The other Juubi clones didn't disappear, unfortunately. They had to deal with a powerful Madara charging the Eternal Tsukynomi and mini-Juubi clones all at once. It was no surprise they were in their current position.

"Do…be…take…care…of…yourself…yeah?" the Uchiha continued. It was only seconds before he drew his last breath. Naruto started crying. He picked up Sasuke's Kusanagi and ran at Madara screaming bloody murder.

**And Everything Went Black.**

Naruto awoke in a room with desks that looked suspiciously like the academy. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke taking a mini-Bijuudama from a Juubi clone for him. Then… he must have gotten hit by one too. He remembered smiling at the end.

_I went out how I wanted to—no regrets. Except maybe not protecting Hinata._

He then looked strangely around the room-and got punched in the face by Sasuke.

"Dobe! You were supposed to win the war, become Hokage, and get hitched with a hot girl! Not follow me here! I guess you really are a _fishcake*_," exclaimed the Uchiha. His friend looked much cooler-though he would never admit it. He wore black cargo pants and traditional shinobi sandals. He had on a black chūnin vest on top of a blue shirt. Strapped to his back was the famous _Kusanagi_ blade.

"Whatever, teme. I just went wherever I wanted to. You have no control over me!" he responded. Naruto himself was definitely more stylish. He had on the same outfit as Sasuke but with a blue shirt. The most important aspects, though was the new black with red flames cape with the words: _Rokudaime Hokage_. The thought crossed both of their minds that maybe they would have looked like this if Sasuke hadn't betrayed the village and if there was no war. The looked each other in the eyes and banished the though simultaneously.

"Well, certainly not how I expected the two of you to meet up."

The two turned to the front of the classroom, where the voice seemed to come from. There, in the place of Umino Iruka, stood a man with ANBU clothing and a cape as dark as night. He stood at an imposing 6' 9". As if that wasn't enough, his face looked rugged- full of scars. He had the darkest black spiky hair and his eyes looked haunted—of a man who had been in too many wars. His left arm was cut at the elbow and had some sort of machine-like arm to replace it. On his side there was a long sword attached to his hip that had the title Akuma sureiyā** engraved in blood red.

"I am sure you are wondering who I am. I am Death, but you may call me by my given name- Chikyū. I was once a mortal like you, but not in this Era. I am from the distant future, 1300 years to be exact." the man began. When it seemed liked the blonde was going to speak, he quickly resumed speaking.

"No, no, no! No speaking until I am finished. I was once part of my nation's military force but faced one too many battles. On my last battle, I met my match. I was fighting in a civil war and my main enemy- my former best friend Raīnigu. We had parted ways a while back, but I never believed that I would meet him on the battlefield. Our battle was devastating and eventually we both fell. When we woke up, we met the previous God and Death- Kami and Shinigami. They told us that they were amazed with our power and ideals. And they gave us an offer. I'm sure you can guess what it was. We, of course accepted," he finished.

"Well, enough about me! Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The brothers in all but blood. The traitor and the protector. It seems that the two of you thought you could escape from your duties, uh? The reason you two were born at all was to prevent a world destroying conflict among the four pairs of people in the same rules as you. Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Shimura Danzō and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Your Sannin predecessors, Hikigaeru Jiraya and Ikuchi Orochimaru. And of course, your direct predecessors, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito. After your death, Madara managed to cast the Eternal Tsukynomi. All ten of you have in some way, wrecked havoc upon the world. I, and my rival Raīnigu, are fed up with all of you. So, to make up for your failures, we are giving you two, specifically, a chance to go back in time to when you entered this establishment and prevent anything that led to the final conflict from happening. Now you may speak," Chikyū narrated.

"So what you're saying is that we can go back in time," Naruto began.

"Change whatever we want," Sasuke continued.

"And all because you and Kami hate how we and other people who play our roles suck?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that's the gist. The only restriction you have is that when you tell someone about this, they will remember everything-all good and bad. Oh, and you can tell no more than say… 5 people each," Shin responded. Immediately, Sasuke and Naruto's minds began to run at a mile a minute. The Uchiha Massacre, the Curse Mark, the death of the Sandaime and every other tragic event ran through their heads.

"Let's get planning!" the two teenagers yelled.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, the two turned back to the man and recited their plan. Shin seemed impressed, if his raised eyebrow was any indication.

* * *

He woke up a bit disoriented. Suddenly, his alarm went off. He turned it off carefully and got up… and fell down. It seemed that his muscle coordination was messed up. After several more tries and several cries of 'Kuso!' he managed to get ready for the Academy. Naruto picked up some of his only black clothes and put on a Henge. He was relieved that the meeting with Chikyu hadn't been a dream. He jumped out the window and ran towards the Hokage Tower at lightening speeds, hoping that Sasuke already completed his job.

Then he realized something and changed direction. He only had the current pair of black clothes aside from those, admittedly, horrendous jumpsuits. He walked into his favorite shop in the future.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Shinobi Shop! My name is Daichi, how may I help you?" asked the salesperson, who Naruto knew to be the owner. In response, he only dropped his Henge.

"Mi...Na...To?" whispered Daichi. Then he realized that the boy was far too short to be his former teammate.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, at your service," Naruto responded after making sure no one else was in the shop. After a brief conversation, he walked out of the store with a smaller version of the ANBU clothing, weights, and a katana titled Hideki no Uzu strapped to his back.

* * *

He arrived to the Hokage Tower in minutes and scaled the wall to he window of the Hokage's office. Naruto discreetly hid behind the old Hokage.

"Stupid PAPERWORK!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Sup Jiji-san," he said calmly from behind the Sandaime. The old man turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Hello Naruto, shouldn't you be leaving for the Academy now? And how did you sneak in?" the Sandaime questioned. The only response he got was Naruto whispering into his ear.

"I am from the future."

* * *

"**Your son has the weirdest and most interesting experiences," **grunted a fox with the most elegant red fur.

"I know, isn't he awesome?" exclaimed a female voice.

"I am definitely proud of the path he has taken," spoke a calm male voice.

"**My partner is certainly interesting," **came the response.

**A/N: Hope you like. Reviews are cookies to me!**


End file.
